Waiting For A Girl Like You
by Kriftonucci
Summary: It's not the thought that makes someone suffer, but having to hesitate in attempting to release it.TxM.


Waiting For A Girl Like You

By Dead Promises

Song By Foreigner

------------------------------------------------

Todd sat there on a bench outside a local park quietly holding an apple for some mysterious reason.

Not much was on his mind as of that moment, except what he knew what he had to do.

What he wanted to do to be precise.

Although waiting for more than ten minutes drew him closer to boredom and doubting it was a good idea, he tried his hardest to stick around.

It was now or never he was going to have this happen.

Still Todd could never help feeling a tad nervous whether it had to do with regretting the decision, or believing he was doing the right thing.

After all, did it matter towards the matter being moral or not when he knew deep down he really wanted it to happen?

"Wait, why do I even assume it'll happen? Clearly she followed her instinct and took the idea of distrusting a stranger." Todd said to himself.

This wasn't going too well.

Upon looking at the completely opaque in view except for the stars sky, Todd could assume it was close to eleven at night.

Todd yawned as he took this as perhaps being the worst idea he could have imagined.

But on the second he got up, he saw someone coming from far away.

As the person came closer, he no longer could deny it as who the person was that after all did chose to meet him

_Mauricia_ thought Todd.

It was an error for Todd to think of turning back now that he was given his wish and Mauricia was now walking right at him.

A nervous tension filled his spine, until he obtained the thought of something he hadn't noticed before yet he thought it out loud as of that second:

_Mauricia is walking_

Apparently, she was walking from what it seemed she was not wearing her roller skates, or now that he took a better look at her, neither her helmet was on.

Thus allowing her periwinkle hair to let loose, giving he a semi exotic appearance from what Todd usually saw from her.

_Why deny it, she's pretty this way._

"Todd? Wow! So it was you who made that funny voice to tell me to get here" Mauricia exclaimed exuberantly.

Todd didn't suspect it, she was still the same as ever.

In spite of the relief it brought him to see she was not as mad as he thought she'd turn out from the indisputable fact it was nighttime when he was going to explain all this, there was still remorse in trying to deny this event deep within him.

"Sigh, Mauricia, can you please sit down? I want to tell you something" Said Todd, unwillingly as he was the first to do so.

"Oh, well, sure" Mauricia replied benignly.

**So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone, when you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too**

If there was one thing Todd was amazed by was the manner Mauricia was behaving right now.

The only explanation towards why she was doing so was perhaps because of her concealed tiredness that shut down the frenzy side of her she usually to always occupied.

_She should be like this every day_

"So, what is it that is on your mind, Todd?" Mauricia began.

Just that question made something linger in Todd's mind that overruled his urge to think logically.

He didn't know where to begin.

He felt as though he was rushing himself to oblivion in attempting to think up of a good starter to explain to her.

Then he remember she was sitting right next to him.

Why should _he_ care how tired he was anyway? It was Mauricia who had to come here for the sake of Todd being the only person she admired enough to have had listened to.

Todd only lingered more to come up with an answer.

Until her heard Mauricia yawn.

_That's it! Your boring her to sleep, dickhole! Say something!_

"Ahem! Mauricia, listen, I'm completely cool that since we've met, you've pretty much um, had some sort of a thing on me, right?" Todd asked.

Mauricia smiled a bit, yet remained calm to Todd's bewilderment as she replied.

"Well, I can't lie, but I guess you already knew and-"

"That's why I want to say I'm sorry" Todd finally blurted out.

_It's about time someone let the bird out of the cage!_

Just by looking at Todd, Mauricia could no longer help it but to assert herself by overcoming her tiresomeness.

Anyone, not only her, could tell Todd was perhaps taking the blame for something she had been forcing him to become since day one.

"Wait, YOUR sorry? What do you have to feel sorry for? Now that you finally make me see this, I'm the one who should be sorry!" Mauricia replied.

"What?" Todd said, although not able to figure out whether it was an outburst or a simple thought.

As of that moment, Todd finally looked at Mauricia in the face to be able to take hold of every word she was uttering.

"I mean, come on. It was totally venal enough for me to simply punch you, and it was worse to do it knowing you didn't like it, but now that I think about it, when I do it only so I could force you to like me, I'm nothing but a bully".

Todd understood everything Mauricia said, yet his face made it look like he was not getting the message.

Or maybe it was because she wasn't.

"That's why _I _should be sorry, not you"

When she said that in a semi weak and nearly dejected tone, however, she turned around.

Although Mauricia was no longer acting like her usual go-lucky happy self, having her mistake what this was supposed to be about was the last thing she wanted her to think.

"Well, Mauricia, I forgive you if that's what you want, but believe it or not, I have a better reason to be sorry than you do"

_Correction, the bird's still in that cage locked as hell._

It was there when Mauricia turned around.

What Todd tried not to find surprise in was the fact Mauricia's face almost looked a bit sodden, mostly from the bottom side surrounding the eyes.

_Pray to God I did anything but make her go through waterworks._

"What are you telling me here?" Mauricia said, partially wiping her face.

Todd knew this was the best moment to explain all of it to her, but did he have the intestines to do it.

As of that moment, Todd nearly felt as if everyone was about to hear him for what he was about to say.

"Okay, listen, Mauricia, what I'm trying to say is…well… I never told…you…that I actually… Um, well…"

This was becoming less easy for Todd the more he hesitated.

And having to look at her was only making it worse, he felt as though he should run from that spot right now.

But the voice inside him was forcing him to stay.

_Tell her already, dammit!_

"Why do I effort myself out? I also had a crush on you since day one, okay there I said it!!"

Everything was forced into silence from what Todd tried to convince himself of what he did NOT just utter out.

Even his eyes closed.

He didn't dare to look at Mauricia's reaction to this enormous eruption of undeniable certainty.

Yet he had to see her.

Once he opened his eyes, he could see indeed that her eyes were wide with shock, yet she was not smiling nor showing any signs that could mean relief.

After an estimated five seconds of what could assume was an intense starring contest between the two, Mauricia replied with a question Todd suspected from the get go he knew she'd ask after he told her his own side.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

**Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure**

Todd was the shocked one now. How was he going to reply?

It was becoming more pressure as he tried to tell her while still having to be firm by looking right at her.

"Well…you see…I didn't think… I always thought…well…that you'd…well…"

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT!? THAT I WOULD REJECT YOU?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS TRIED TO DODGE ME!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ANYWAY?! THAT I'D TRY TO DO THE SAME?! HOW DIM ARE YOU, TODD?!?!"

Although Mauricia was not scowling, she was without a doubt dead furious at Todd.

For the first time in Todd's not so elongated life, someone who was not his mother yelled at him almost sadistically for an error he had committed in his life.

What made this worse was Todd attempting to have the outcome turn out differently.

He looked away from Mauricia as he hoped this would help in a small way to explain things more further.

"You were always someone I liked, the only problem is…well…I'm not going to lie… I thought It'd turn out to be…I don't know… a deception."

Todd covered his face after saying that.

Yet Mauricia's mood did not change, although her tone did.

"A deception? What are you talking about Todd? Are you trying to call me untrustworthy?"

_You've gone too far, man. Tell her!_

"No, not you…me!" Todd said, trying to swim across his emotions.

Mauricia still didn't seem to get the message.

"Okay, Todd, I don't know if all of this is a joke, or if you're too tired to say what you got to say, but I really-"

Here came a big step for Todd as of this moment.

_QUITE BEATING AROUND THE FREAKING BUSH!_

"I ONLY DICTHED YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Silence spread throughout the situation once again.

The only difference was that Mauricia saw she was no longer the grief stricken one.

"Um, so you DID think I'd do the same?" Mauricia asked.

Todd tried to answer the best way he could, only because that one previous outburst from Mauricia was trying to tear him limb from limb.

"I just didn't want you to end up dumping me-"

From that moment, Todd gave up trying to make himself believe he didn't have to feel as depressed as he knew he actually was and closed his eyes as drops streamed from his face.

"-like a-a-an ex girlfriend...sniff! Of mine!"

_You're a fucking jackass! Why don't you kill yourself now!?_

**I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life**

More inoperable silence.

This was definitely the best moment for Mauricia as she knew that there were a few times she wondered how nice it would be to comprehend what Todd felt in his life.

Now she felt guilty for it, no question about it.

What kind of monster was she? Thinking she could get her own satisfaction by being able to see what other people thought behind closed doors?

Mauricia seemed to more like detached the doors through her manic force.

Now how was she going to fix it?

As she scooted a bit closer to Todd hopelessly thinking he'd perhaps been unaware.

"Look Todd, I'm really sorry for making you say this. I know it's not easy for you to get something like this out" Mauricia said, slowly laying her hand on Todd's shoulder.

_She's still here?_

From the moment he felt it, Todd dug out of his arms what was to heavy as of that second to have him consider his head, and looked at Mauricia.

Could there be a better instant for them than this one?

All the crying had weakened Todd enough to have him talk with more transparency than he could expect.

"I, sniff! Just want to be, sniff! Friends, Mauricia, okay?" Said Todd, sounding nevertheless insecure yet firm.

Mauricia smiled back, showing Todd for one he did understand.

"That's cool, Todd. I mean, I know you think it's still too soon for things like these. But don't think I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Todd smiled.

More relief entered his stomach knowing this perhaps was in no way a bad idea.

"Really? So you'll-"

The irony of it made Todd groan in humor a bit.

"-so we'll still be friends?"

Mauricia's smile went away as she stood up, thus having Todd do the same thing.

"Don't think of this as friendship" Mauricia began.

Todd was not afraid, but more appropriately curious of what she was about to say.

"-think of this as an…evolving relationship!"

**You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word can say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone, yeah, really love someone**

Once Todd heard that, he couldn't help it, it was as though some ghost possessed him to run to Mauricia, and wrap his arms around her, considering it pretty much hugging as he even knelt his left knee in mid air for no reason.

"Thanks, Maur! I always had faith you'd comprehend!"

In spite of her intense joy that was almost killing her, the only thing Mauricia did as this went on for only two and a half seconds from what she was thinking was hesitate in cherishing the moment.

Yet after Todd did the next thing she'd never forget, there was no need in doing so.

"Well, I guess, we'd better leave, seeing that my Mom will kill me if I'm home past eleven" Said Todd as he broke the embrace and checked his patented "Cloverfield" wristwatch.

"But before I go, I guess I should do something quick." Todd announced, making Mauricia the suspicious one now.

"Seeing that valentine's day is almost over, and I'm not allowed to punch girls"

Mauricia thought she knew exactly where he was heading for.

But before she could speculate whether it was actually going to happen, she didn't know what to think.

That is the very instant she felt Todd's lips press on her cheek.

All that happened afterwards was two seconds of nearly daunting silence, only to be broken by Todd as he said something.

"Thank you for showing me care Mauricia, you're the best! See you on Monday!"

And with that done, Todd walked away.

But when he was three yards away, he heard her yell

"Wait! Todd! Come back!"

_Go on, turn around you asgard!_

Todd did nothing more than follow Mauricia's instructions.

**Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly**

"I have something for you too!" Mauricia replied.

Todd smiled as he closed his eyes as though he would never see it coming.

Pook!

Of course he would have had the feeling she would do the obvious and punch him, but by looking at her face, he knew it was unique this time.

Only because this time, he found it enjoyable.

"Heh, thanks" Todd said, smiling enough to convince her it didn't hurt.

"No problem, Todd! See you then!" Mauricia said, happily as she turned around, in which Todd did the same.

From there on, the park was left desolate.

If there was one thing Mauricia learned from this, IT was that rushing things only made people feel bad about such situations like being lovestruck.

Taken from Todd.

**I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life**

------------------------------------------------

**And so that is pretty much it! And it is also my first oneshot of the year, and of this category! Took me almost a month to come together. I apologize if it was a bit Out Of Character and for any grammar errors. I guess this happens when one listens to too much eighties!**

**Thank you for viewing!**


End file.
